The present invention relates to a cross connection link with a cross strip and downward projecting push on blades below it for modular terminal blocks with perforated current bars that accept the push on blades.
In a known design of the same generic type, as disclosed in German OS No. 2 736 664 each of the current bars positioned along the cross connection link has two tab holes positioned transversely with respect to it and the cross connection link always consists of a number of U-shaped blade elements that must be inserted in an uninterrupted sequence from one modular terminal block to another in order to produce the desired cross connections. Thus, a large number of separate cross connection link insertion elements must always be kept on hand and a large number must normally also be employed by inserting them in a series of modular terminal blocks. This basically cancels out the theoretical advantage in installing this type of cross connection link in comparison to connectors with threaded terminals. Furthermore, the potential for establishing cross connections is very restricted because it is not possible to eliminate one blade from the series in this type of embodiment.
Various cross connection links are also known from German OS No. 2 357 052 and OS No. 2 914 192 in which a number of spacing or connecting elements that extend to the modular terminal block current bars and to some extent over predetermined break lines are positioned on a cross connection link. The elements that extend to the current bars have a connecting screw that is screwed into a threaded bore in the current bar to connect the particular modular terminal blocks in a cross connection. Cross connection links of this type, with screw terminals, are relatively expensive to manufacture and the necessity of a threaded hole also makes the current bars more expensive. Furthermore, the terminals take relatively long to screw in and this is especially troublesome in relation to spring-pressure or other screwless modular terminal blocks when screwing is not to be carried out to connect the incoming and outgoing electric conductors.